Soundless Voice
by EvilliousChroniclesTrash
Summary: Sigmund knew some people's lives just couldn't be saved. But, he wasn't expecting the person closest to him to die... INFINITE UNDISCOVERY SPOILERS, RATED T FOR DEATH MENTION


_**Soundless Voice**_

 **This is what happens when I get writer's block. Whoops.**

…

 _Inside a town that's cloaked in silence_

 _It is cold in the night and nothing moves but the snow_

 _I hold my hands palm up to catch it_

 _But I know there is only so long before it's gone just like a life passed away_

Lord Sigmund walked through the quiet streets of Kolton, he found himself by the docks, staring up at the elegant statue that decorated the place. He was lost in thought until he felt something touch his cheek, he rubbed it off and blinked at the water on his fingers. It was snow. The Liberator looked up at the falling white fragments, he held his hand up and let one fall into his hand. He smiled, until it melted away.

Just like _he_ did.

 _Soundlessly the snow keeps piling_

 _Shining brightly_

 _And so lightly, you smile at me_

Sigmund looked away from the statue, facing the ground. He closed his eyes and saw _his_ face, his bright and cheerful face smiling at him. He clenched his fists. He hated seeing that face. He wanted to forget about it, yet he knew he could never.

As Sigmund was alone in the dark, cold night; he could only utter one word:

"Capell..."

 _Can you hear me speak right now?_

 _I can scream, I can shout, but the roaring silence of snow only drowns it out_

The Liberator grunted, his voice filled with pain and it sounded like he was holding back tears. He angrily punched the large statue, willing himself not to break down right then and there. He had to be strong. For the Force.

 _Won't you let me share your pain with you?_

 _Don't be lonely, 'cause I am here with you_

 _Doesn't matter where you are, I'll be right there for you!_

Lord Sigmund, though willing himself not to, recalled all the times when he was with Capell. At first, Capell was a lonely and cowardly boy, he was so unwilling to be in this whole chain business; but then he grew into the finest warrior Sigmund had ever seen. He knew Capell was hiding a deep secret, he was an Unblessed, and Sigmund so desperately wanted to _identify_ with him. He wanted to tell Capell that he was an Unblessed as well, if only to make Capell feel less alone in the cruel world. He just wanted to...to _protect_ him!

 _So as long as you are here with me_

 _Please just don't go anywhere_

 _Haven't we always agreed, without each other we are incomplete?_

It was true, the two couldn't be without each other. Capell couldn't live without Sigmund's strength and Sigmund couldn't live without Capell's cheerfulness. They were two sides of the same coin. Yet, they were so different. If one were to leave, it would throw the perfect balance they set up for each other completely off, like it was doing to Sigmund.

 _With the snow that's falling down, still more and more_

 _Your life is slowly slipping away_

 _I hold you close to me just praying you'll be okay_

Despite the coldness of the night and the snow flakes sticking to Sigmund's lashes, the Liberator could recall the day when Capell passed. It was at Vesplume Tower, and Sigmund turned away to fight Leonid the Dreadknight for just one moment...

...And he was gone...

 _If I could just have one wish then surely_

 _I would want to hear your voice, even one more time_

 _(Just one more time – even one more time, so please...)_

Tears were brimming in Sigmund's crimson eyes and he was so desperately trying to blink them away, he cried enough in lonely nights in the inns, his cries being muffled by the pillow and blankets. No one would know about what he was going through.

Sigmund looked at the night sky, as if looking for Capell in the stars, he choked out four words:

 _Call out to me..._

Sigmund fell to his knees, staring blankly at the ground, still blinking the tears away. He wanted so desperately to wake up from this nightmare, he wanted to hold Capell as the boy laughed awkwardly and ask "What's wrong, My Lord? Is everything all right?". Veros, he so desperately needed that.

He needed someone, anyone, to hold him and reassure the that Capell wasn't dead, that he was just resting in the inn after a very long fight that drained him of his energy. He wanted everything to be one big nightmare.

Unfortunately, the coldness of Kolton brought him back to reality. Capell was just as cold as the snow was. Forever.

 _I just want to tell you that_

 _I love you so, so much, but you won't hear it_

 _I know our time together in this world will soon draw to a close_

 _Even if I scream and shout to you_

 _It is no use, you'll never speak or hear me again..._

Sigmund looked down at the ground.

"Capell..." He croaked out, "You were my son, you were my son and I loved you. You just didn't know that I was your father...because of my foolishness. I abadoned you as a baby, because of your lack of a lunaglyph..."

He looked back up at the sky, as if Capell were standing over him.

"Do you forgive me?! I need you to just answer that, Capell, do you forgive me?! Do you hold any resentment towards me? Please, Capell...can't you do that...?"

Sigmund knew he wouldn't get an answer, he shook as he tried to catch his breath from his apology. He trembled even more, until finally, he broke

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

Sigmund slammed his clenched fists on the stone ground, he couldn't feel it at all. He screamed into the night sky, not caring if anyone heard him. The tears fell and he didn't bother to hastily wipe them away like he usually did. All his bottled up emotions came tumbling out.

 _If the snow keeps falling down_

 _Then keep on falling 'til the world is muted in white_

 _There's nothing left for me so please take me right by his side_

"DESTROY THE WORLD, DREADKNIGHT!" Sigmund shouted, looking up at the chained moon, "JUST DESTROY IT! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE, EVERYTHING I CARED ABOUT WAS TAKEN AWAY! JUST PLEASE, I DON'T WANT TO FEEL THIS PAIN ANYMORE! TAKE IT AWAY, I'M BEGGING YOU!"

 _If it is to end one day_

 _Then please erase it all 'til everything in this life_

 _Turns to white..._

Sigmund hunched over, his back in the air as he continued to sob into his knees. He knew he didn't mean what he said about the world ending, he would never beg for something like that. But, maybe if the world were to end just for tonight, he'd be okay with that. He wanted to fall asleep and be numb to this pain; he never wanted to feel again.

The sobbing Liberator felt something warm touch his shoulder, he jumped but didn't bother to look up. He didn't want anyone seeing him like this.

" _I forgive you!"_

Sigmund gasped and shot upright. He looked behind him and saw the body of Capell, kneeling next to him. He was smiling, yet he was transparent. Sigmund actually smiled and reached out to touch him.

"Capell...!" He said with a release of a sigh he wasn't aware he was holding. Capell smiled sadly, and slowly, his transparent form slowly faded away into red lights.

Sigmund didn't want him to leave, but yet, he felt that Capell never left his side. He stayed with him that night and for many nights to come.

…

 **Bleh, this is my first attempt at a song fic, I hope I didn't screw up too badly. Just to clear things up, Sigmund meant platonic, family love when he said "I love you". Don't take it as any other way but that. Incest is gross kiddos.**

 **Anyway! I hope you enjoyed this and tell me if I should attempt to do Proof of Life and Endless Wedge as well!**


End file.
